super_mario_star_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Land Resort
Sky Land Resort '''is the 2nd main stage in Super Mario Star Road. This level requires 0 power stars and can be found to the right of the entrance to the castle, by jumping into a vase. As the name implies Sky Land Resort is a resort in the sky. However, a bob-omb buddy tells us that the new Whomp King has taken over the resort. This stage is filled with white brick buildings, bridges, and floating platforms. Notable Features: A small pool, a windmill, Whomp King's floating arena. Stars '''Star 1: The New Whomp King In the first star of this level, Mario must traverse the resort and confront the new Whomp King, who is located on a flat platform at the top of the stage. Start by crossing the bridge and using the Whomp's Fortress moving platforms to get to the windmill. From there Mario will have to jump on a floating platform, climb some stairs, and then finally use another set of moving platforms to reach the Whomp King's arena. The Whomp King is also identical to the original from Mario 64. The only notible difference is that he moves slightly faster, but still takes the same amount of hits to defeat. Though, in this hack Mario has to beware of the various holes in the arena, which are easy to slip into when trying to dismount the Whomp King. Star 2: Climb the Windmill The second power star is on top of the windmill mentioned in Star 1. Once in the windmill, start by doing a wall jump off the raised, checked part of the mill located to the right of the entrance. Once you make it onto the higher platform, follow the wooden path until you see a purple coin switch, which is directly past the exit. In order to reach the top, Mario must hit the switch, which spawns timed blocks outside the exit next to it. leading to the star at the top of the windmill. Star 3: The Flying Stepping Stones Metal cap is required for this star. Once at the windmill, go through the bottom exit and you will see a floating island with a dock jutting out of it. This island will lead to another island with a tree (and an annoying fly guy). The path will lead to a path of 2x2 green "?" (metal cap boxes) blocks leading up to a yellow "?" block containing the star. These platforms are small, so be careful. Star 4: Find the Purple Switch Once across the first bridge, insteed of taking the moving platforms up higher, use the floating platforms to the right of the moving platform. You will pass an arch with a bob-omb and a small pool. If you keep following the bath path, which takes you above the pool and to a big castle, like structure, with a gate containing a star. The switch to open this gate is on top of the castle. In order to get on top of it, you must either do a wall jump and grab the edge of a jutting arch near the beginning or use a fly guy to get up top. Once the switch is pressed, the gate will be open and you can get the power star. Star 5: Red Coins of the Sky Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. They are located as follows: # On the roof of the house directly behind where you spawn. # On the roof of the house with the arch you have to walk through (second house on the path to star 4) # On the edge of the pool # On the roof ledge when climbing up from the pool area. # On a floating platform across from a wooden bridge, following the path from the 4th. # On the pillar of the roof of the bigger house if (the one where star 4 was located) # On the side behind Whomp Kings arena # On top of the exit of the windmill Once you collect all 8, the power star appears in the windmill Star 6: Behind the Underwater Gate 'Requires Invisibility cap. ' Grab the invisibility cap next to the pool, and jump into the water and swim towards the cage at the bottom. The power star is in the room after the cage. Enemies * Goomba * Piranha Plant * Lakitu * Fly Guy * Whomp * Homing Amp Category:Levels